


簡單的羅路車

by Sakinaaaa



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:36:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22598686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakinaaaa/pseuds/Sakinaaaa
Summary: 被罰了類似第一次(？)那樣的梗摸出來的，簡短的羅路產物！
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 7





	簡單的羅路車

**Author's Note:**

> 被罰了類似第一次(？)那樣的梗摸出來的，簡短的羅路產物！

“我也想和特拉男做啊！所以来教我吧——？”

路飞模模糊糊地想起自己几分钟前说出的话。

那的确出自于自己对未知事物的求知欲，但放在此时此刻，也着实让他体会到了情欲的灼热。先前的一吻刚刚结束，从缠绵了许久的两条舌之间牵扯开的银丝暧昧地挂在他的嘴边，似乎还没学会换气的少年赤着脸颊汲取着空气，用一双湿漉漉的眼睛看向他的同盟。

“哈……好厉害啊特拉男…！刚才的那个，就是做爱吗……？”

略带疑惑又比以往柔软了许多的声音传来，同那双眼的视线中朦朦胧胧的欲求掺和在一起，特拉法尔加·罗不禁滚了滚喉结。

“…那只是个吻而已，草帽当家的。”面对初经人事的草帽小鬼，他不想解释太多，“这才要开始。——你真的做好觉悟了？”

路飞的脸上顿时浮现了不满的表情，像是在对对方一再的顾虑宣泄情绪一般，他伸出手扯过罗的衣领，与他交换了一个乱七八糟的吻。

“好啰嗦啊…这是答案！快点继续！”

眼前少年的一举一动充满了坚定，而那东施效颦般拙劣的吻技又让罗感到好笑，他偏过头去亲吻对方的耳侧，不时探出舌尖去舔吻圆润的耳垂，于是满意地听到一声酥软下来的呻吟，以示在这般事情中自己依旧占据上风。

差距太大而显得有些幼稚了的反击结束，外科医生的指节利落地解开少年单薄外衣的纽扣，本就宽松的衣物随即滑落到他的手肘，将一副刚刚步入成熟而还留有青涩感的躯体尽数呈现出来。

罗的指尖自然地从路飞的脸颊一侧向下滑去，富有技巧性地撩拨过脖颈与肩胛的肌肤，最后悄然停留在胸前，在那粒粉红的乳尖上揉捏。

一种前所未有的触电感随着罗温凉指尖的动作自神经末梢扩散开来，紧咬着下唇的路飞屏住了呼吸，从齿关之间溢出了难耐的声音。

轻抚、按揉，在肆意玩弄着一边的同时也不忘记照顾另一边，低下头去舔舐另半边柔软的茱萸，又使坏地用牙齿轻咬以舌尖撩拨，直至年轻的草帽船长发出更为急促的吐息，浑身渲染上情热的粉色。

似乎是察觉到自己在一番攻势下起了反应，路飞显然变得有些不知所措，方才颇有自信的模样逐渐被深陷欲望的茫然所替代，与生俱来的个性又促使他情不自禁地想要索取更多。因此路飞在初涉情事的状态下显得格外热情，迎合着罗扯开短裤的动作慢慢舒展开身体。

双腿大敞的姿势着实有些奇怪，即使是迟钝如路飞也感到几分莫名其妙的不自在，少年撇撇嘴没再像以前那样多话，这让罗多少有点意外。

“真难得你这么安静啊。”

一边开始在对方已有抬头之势的白净的柱体上施加抚触，罗一边道出了调笑意味的言语。手指动作轻盈而不失力度，常年用刀而结了一层薄茧的指腹在顶端刻意地摩擦，向下去掐揉大腿内侧的肌肤时又不忘顺带爱抚少年微微鼓起的囊袋。在这样直接的接触之下体会到特殊的舒适感的路飞，即使并没有搞明白什么，却也逐渐进入了状态。

“…嗯？什么……哈、有点怪怪的…”

没有一点性经验的路飞发出了由衷的轻叹，这张了无印记的白纸对于罗的攻势显然招架不住，贴在对方手里的性器坦率地给出了反应，自淡粉色的铃口中渗出透明的爱液来。

与此同时，半张着嘴品尝着快感的路飞的反应也十分可爱。

结盟以来见过他种种模样，大多不论喜怒哀乐都伴随着那标志性的喧哗气势，见到年轻气盛的草帽小子耽溺于爱欲而软下身子的一面倒是第一次。而一旦想到这般景象独属于他所占据的这一晚，一股名为占有欲的冲动便向罗的理性发起冲击。

就着稀疏的液体润滑，罗的指端向路飞隐秘的洞口进发。

先是试探性地埋入了两根手指，橡胶的延展性让这个本需适应一段时间的步骤变得轻而易举，温暖的内壁充满热情，恰如其分地吮吸着指尖。于是很快三根手指也能在少年私密的甬道内进出自如，模拟抽插的动作在每一个循环间发出浅浅的水声。

若说到此为止他还能保持温和的节奏，来自路飞无意之间的煽风点火就是冲破他理智屏障的一支离弦之箭。

少年懵懵懂懂却并无惧色，相反他不安分的腿顺从着本能去磨蹭罗的下肢，他习惯了直来直往，去探索更多的时候也是既青涩又大胆。因为还未散去的快感而听起来有些发甜的声音混杂着温热的气息，像是不经意的诱惑与邀请。

快点教给我更多。——就是这样的意味。

“草帽当家的…你啊！！”

再忍耐不住的罗自喉咙发起一声似低吼的沉吟，早已膨胀难耐的性器脱离布料的束缚，极度迫切地抵在微微翕动的穴口，破入炽热的体内。

很快接纳了这般巨物的肠壁不由自主地迎上来，温热潮湿的嫩肉紧密包裹着与其纠缠不清，狭窄的通路一点点拓开任由前端不断地深入，难以言喻的愉悦感几乎要在脑内炸开，由此诞生的性冲动让罗甚至无暇顾及路飞对初涉情爱的惊异，只是凭借着本能在推进之中寻找着对方敏感的地方。

“…！！”

片刻过后，原本只由于奇怪的异物感而蹙起眉头的路飞猛然弓起了脊背，好似一阵狂潮从罗碾过的那一点席卷而来，让他的声音止不住地颤抖，几乎是下意识地将双腿缠上对方的腰肢。

得到了若有若无的某种暗示的罗，也开始不加收敛，在路飞的体内尽情冲撞起来。两人交合的位置在挺入与抽出的间隙隐约传出暧昧淫靡的水声，同融化在空气中的黏腻甘美的喘息混杂在一起，快感被尽数唤醒，仿佛叫嚣着还不够的两人彼此热烈地交缠着身体，在一个又一个深吻中交换体液。

“嗯…哈……这就是…做爱吗…”

连说话都被冲击得断断续续，少年还略有稚涩的面孔现在满是淫乱的潮红，津液在吐出一个个字节的过程中随喘息的节奏溢出嘴角，沾染着情色的双眼泛着水光。 罗给了他肯定的回答，有些难以抑制的沙哑。

“这…这样……总感觉…喜欢、…哈……特拉男……喜欢……”

几乎快要抵达高潮，色情的声音已经连不成一个连贯的句子，但仅凭不像样的几段音节也能理解得了这个好懂的少年的心情。在火热的情事中毫无掩饰地表达自己的喜欢，这样直白的告白无异于对更深的欲望的煽动，在连绵不断的低鸣与呻吟中，两人像是要融为一体，忘我地陷入身心同步的缠绵之中。

极度兴奋之际呼唤着彼此的名字，两人难舍难分地拥抱到一起，在一个粘稠的吻中一同攀上了情欲的顶峰。


End file.
